Just Another Moment In The Old Colorado Lab
by ShadowTheClown
Summary: Vlad and Contessa have a boring moment and decide to make something of it. Too bad she pushed buttons that shouldn't have been pushed. M to be safe with reference of murder, violence, and swear words. I think. This is what happens at starrbucks after three hours.


**Just Another Moment In The Old Colorado Lab**

Third Person P.O.V. The Rockies in Colorado

Another boring Sunday. Vlad and Contessa had decided to get together and do tune ups on both of there little "toys". They sat. Vlad tinkering with the ghost gauntlets. Contessa trying to fix a malfunction the re-caller was having with directions.

"Vlad I've come to a conclussion." Contessa piped up after about fifteen minutes of silence.

"Oh? What might that be?" He asked. Seeming slightly relieved to put down the bulky gaunlets.

"We're boring. We're reach we have powers from supernatural sources. Unlimited resources, and yet here we are tinkering at mechanics. Why don't we go do something. Tear up a few towns, rob a few banks, go terrorize a few heroins in different dimensions. Hell we could be pestering Possible with Drakken and Shego. I know I sound like a bored fifteen girl, but come on! We're powerful beings! Nothing happens on a Monday!" She finally finished setting her head on the table but jumped when she felt two strong hands on each shoulder.

"Look at this, someone finally hit there stir crazy breaking point! Not going to lie not as dramatic as I thought it would be." He smirked laughing slightly.

"Oh, shut it you loon. Anyway. Care to go tear up a few dimensions?" She asked hopefully.

"Well seeing as you would go with or without me. Might as well. I mean we can get away with it there better than here." He scowled thinking of the pestering sixteen year old phantom boy.

"Alright. This should be working just fine now. To Middleton, Colorado." Vlad blinked.

"Is it really here?" He asked.

"Yes, just a different dimension." He nodded.

Contessa zapped the both of them there. They landed right in front of the high school.

"Dammit!" She stomped. Not wanting to draw attention to themselves to much.

"Working perfectly, eh?"

"Shut your gob you arrogant lout!" She barked at him, her accent coming through. Vlad smirked knowing he was pushing buttons.

"Anyway, come now." Lets go shift. And We'll start here I guess." Her face going red.

They took shelter behind a tree. Contessa put her hair into its ponytail and shifted. Black sand surrounding her and fading into the wind. Shadow her clown demon counterpart standing in her place. Machete assembled out of the same black sand in her right hand.

Vlad shifted black rings surrounding him. Silver hair turning black. Usual sleek black suit turning into its white Russian garb uniform look. Pale skin turning its ghostly green. Fangs taking place instead of his normal teeth.

"This will be a good little refresh of violence." He stretched a little bit. His usual smug look intact.

"Look at yourself scum! Taking this so casually. Take it as a great opportunity. How many people get to cause chaos in another dimension!" She giggled madly! A bell rung. From the looks of it lunch. "oooo! Vlad I have an idea! As your superior I expect you to follow!" Vlad rolled his eyes Shadow sending him a wink.

They walked into the school building through the front receiving scared confused looks from the students.

First window inside Shadow saw she took a swing with her machete. The window shattered. Students and teachers screaming.

"What do you think you're doing! Wait a minute I know..." Mr. Barkin. The school principal that Shadow regrettably kidnapped once upon a time. He started sprinting in the other direction. Shadow using some super speed, sped in front of him.

"Miss me sweetums?" She made a kissy face and jumped on him! She lifted her hand up. Black sand formed where her pink and purple nails were forming long talon like black ones. She meant to slap him with them but a hand grabbed her. It wasn't Vlads. She looked up in anger at the one stopping her sadistic act.

Kim Possible. "Sorry not today! Freak!" Shadow took her wrist back.

"Me? I am a freak?" She said the word in disgust. Vlad watching in amusement with Kim's sidekick pinned to the wall with one arm. "Excuse me I was merely created on accident. I should technically be the living dead. But what are you some mortal with good luck and a strong body. Think of it this way Kimmie! Your body grows old and tired. Mine will be strong forever until generations past your time. Let this sit in your head young one. People here past your time in danger running from death and the super villains. Maybe one day Drakken or Monkey Fist will succeed in there silly plans. You couldn't do anything to stop it. Sure you have a few followers but they are still human." She back handed Kim. Kim was completely thrown. Shadow let back a high pitched laugh. A few students who were ducking for cover covered there ears.

Vlad threw Ron across the wall. Vlad shot down the halls blasting in doors windows a few students and teachers. Over shadowed a science teacher. Picking up different chemicals he started throwing him. In random directions! Shadow ran her machete down the lockers causing them to spark and split. Papers and books and many items flying everywhere. Most of the students fleeing in panic.

Shadow grabbed a brunette girl in a cheerleading uniform. Instantly Shadow read some of her past. Fear is what sparked it.

"You know what we did to girls in my country when I was your age and they acted like you and got caught!" The girl shook more causing Shadow to laugh.

"You mean planet!" The girl spat. Shadow slammed her against the wall causing her to become dazed.

"You've got some nerve girl! I like that, just not today!" She dropped the girl.

"Bonnie!" Kim yelled recovering.

"Bonnie. What a pretty name!" Shadow picked her up by the legs and started spinning. And spinning, and spinning. Faster and faster. Shadow giggling like mad. Bonnie screaming. Shadow let go. Kim jumped up and grabbed before she hit anything.

"This girl tortures you, has humiliated you and your moronic side kick yet you save her? I don't care about the whole "its the right thing" mumbo jumbo but come on! You don't want to see her suffer! Not even a little?" She asked stressing her point.

"No, I don't. It's called being the bigger person." She said about to throw a punch. Vlad caught her from behind and picked her up.

"You know I should know all about that Kimberly. Not nearly as satisfying." He smirked getting in her face.

"You! I remember you!" Vlad yawned.

"Yes yes the red head has a memory. Anyway, I saw we throw her off the roof." He said a little to excited.

"Before we do anything rash Plasmius!" She reached into Kim's pocket and pulled out the kimmunicator.

Shadow smashed it into pieces with her foot. A little extra strength added. Kim looked a little surprised.

She grew her talon like nails back again and slapped Kim leaving very deep scratches. Vlad dropped her and looked a little disgusted.

"To the rest of the town shall we?" Contessa offered her hand, materializing a top hat and flipped it over her hand and sticking it on her head. Vlad took it.

"You know I'm not one for random acts of violence but this was a splendid idea!" He said maliciously.

"See! This is why you are the lackey!" He rolled his eyes with a still just as evil look on his face. "I have another idea! Why not enter town with a big bang!" She said. Vlad raised an eyebrow. They continued walking.

"Fly with me honey!" She said enthusiastically. Vlad picked her up around the waist as they flew over the town. "Now like they taught us in cheer! Boost me!" He tossed her like she weighed nothing. She did a few flips. Black sand formed around her she fell straight through the roof of a bank. Into the lobby.

"The odds!" She put up her Machete. "Stick em up! Cash only keep your cards flesh bags!" People looked and laughed. "Ooo! It's like my circus days." She started cartwheeling everywhere. Confused stares. "Nothing? I can't please everyone." She shrugged, sighing. "I can surely please myself!" She laughed Vlad came in and blasted through. Guns raised from security and police officers arriving. One aimed for Contessa. Before Vlad could act or shield both of them. It go her right in the head. Tearing through her brain and out the other side going into the wall. She stopped and staggered for a minute. She took her finger and put it in the hole. Her eyes vacant for a moment. Everyone just stopped in shock. The black sand surrounded her turning back into Contessa. Vlad stopped as Contessa's knees gave out. Steadily approaching her. Everyone was still for a moment. Contessa stood up. Laughing suddenly.

"Well that side of me is out of the picture for a moment. Now you get to deal with an even more pissed off Contessa." The hole in her head was gone. No blood. Almost like it never existed. She opened her mouth revealing fangs. Her nails grew in length again. She gave a nasty snarl even throwing Vlad slightly. He turned around and decked one of the cops. Contessa pounced on the same one. The officer started shrieking. Two cops dropped their guns and ran. Contessa lifted her head. Blood smeared and pooling out of and on her mouth.

"Pittiful a nechutné." She screeched at everyone slashing a woman's stomach . Blood pooled and she collapsed.

Vlad looked shocked. Everyone had vacated the building. "You look shocked?" Her accent showed. Nails and fangs shrunk back into her like normal. "I forgot to tell you didn't I?" She started circling him like a shark. "Krueger gave me an upgrade. It cost me four souls promised to me but it was well worth it." She laughed. Vlad reached into the safe and grabbed wads of cash.

"Here I have no need for this." He handed it to her in a bag. He smirked but something was off.

Middleton Hospital

"In other news both the Middleton High School and Credit Union were under attack by two strange beings. Three fatal and many in critical condition. S.W.A.T. Teams are about to be involved from the looks of it." He said standing near the school. Where investigators were lined up in a panic. "You are advised to stay in your homes and lock everything!" The news clicked. Mrs. Dr. Possible stood over her daughter. She was unconscious but ok. She was just getting stitched up. The loving mother she was. Looked up at the screen. Two pictures of each culprit.

Dr. Drakkens Lair

"Dr. D! Are you hearing any of this!" Shego shouted shocked at the news.

"Hmmm? Yes yes Shego, three dead, critical condition..."

"One of those is possible the critical! Its our time Dr. D!" She said.

"I'm not going out there are you crazy!" The pictures showed Vlad and Contessa again. She grabbed his head and pointed it towards the screen.

"Oh, them, get the hover car ready! I'm bored!" He grabbed a few ray guns and tossed them into said vehicle. He was getting giddy.

Vlad and Contessa sat on top of roof a little on the edge of town.

"That was pleasant!" She said laying back stretching. "Now I've read you enough to know when something is up. Cut the partnership for the moment. Now what is wrong?" She said. Accent showing a timid smile on her face.

Vlad back handed her full force.

She spit out black.

"What the hell is the matter with you man!" Vlad grabbed her by the throat but didn't apply pressure.

"I'm going to say this once and only once. Am I understood?" She nodded. For once actually fearing a man.

"I'm not doing this for the blood lust and murder. I'm doing this for entertainment. Mainly from you. The only person I want to see dead is Jack Fenton. Not innocents unless they cause me any problems. Am I clear. Contessa nodded. "Next time you pull something like that I at least want some discretion! Next time warn me when you get an 'upgrade'!" He let go. He crossed his arms over his chest floating slightly off the roof. Staring down at Contessa who was holding her cheek. Vlad looked behind her at something. Contessa turned feeling a hand on her shoulder and turned around making contact with something. Dr. Drakken now on his butt a little dazed. Shego looked at Contessa to Drakken and back again and started laughing.

"I'm sorry. That was too perfect. Now who's tall, dark, handsome, and floating?" She asked. Contessa felt a wave of jealousy shoot through her.

"This is my lovely partner Vlad! I take it you saw the news?" She said. The 'yes yes I'm succeeding while you reminisce in it' tone showed.

"I did. You hospitalized Kimmie Cub! Impressive." She said clapping a few times.

"How did you manage that?" Drakken asked finally standing up.

"Easy. Took away her toys. Fear is a beautiful thing." She said flipping her hair slightly. She could feel the cold stares coming from Vlad. "Any who I'd stay and chat but me and Vlad here have a few things to discuss. Here take this." She tossed the money bag towards Shego. The two left. Shego stared at it curiously.

"Go and open it. I don't see why your just staring at it?" Drakken said massaging his cheek.

Shego opened it and grinned hungrily.

Drakken looked.

"Goody!" he looked happy.

Vlad's Lair

"How about instead of slapping me you talk to me like the adult you claim to be!" Vlad growled and grabbed her.

"Contessa. If you understood.."

"Yes, yes, you're not a villain you're misunderstood, the love of your life went to your enemy while you were in pain suffering. You became rich, wealthy, and powerful to win her heart. Wake up call Vlad. She isn't coming. You can win any woman you want, and you go for the freak parent of your arch enemy with the same powers as you who wears a funky blue plasma suit! You're joking right! I may not feel what you feel Vlad. I've seen your past all of it. Some future clips. You will never understand pain like I do! Ever! Now come find me when you're ready to apologies!" She vanished back into her dimension leaving Vlad shocked.

"Women." He huffed. He continued tinkering with the gauntlets.


End file.
